gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InGen Nate Kenny
Much like the great Ser Patrek, I am not a major fan of fragmented conversations, so if you post something here, I will reply to it here. Likewise, if I post a message on your talk-page, please reply it there. If we're talking in a talk page, let's keep it at that talk page. And please don't delete your comments here, it's kind of irritating. Thanks! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gared Tuttle page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for moving Sera and Mira's conversation to her quotes! House Words "Also, can the achievement names confirm the existence of these houses in TV canon?" ...given that we've cited even their Viewer's Guide website as a source, yes. On the "House words" page it gets listed under the "ancillary materials" section (alongside the Targaryen, Arryn, and Bolton mottoes). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:33, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I added House Hightower and House Penrose from the achievement list to the house words article, and I moved House Mormont to that section as well as it is an achievement name. That should be all the house words revealed from the achievement lists for the game. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 01:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Your continued work on the video game articles is a great help, I'm very far behind.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Should I create the pages for the houses like Penrose and Follard as well? I can do that if you want. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 01:51, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Heraldry Thanks for your help with this. What are your thoughts about the 3D shields?--Ser Patrek (talk) 06:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) No problem dude. I got like 4 Wiki achievements from doing it and of it :). Anyway, I think the shields look good on most, but ones like the Faith Militant don't translate very well. What else...House Whent, that one is a little too yellow, enough so that it looks significantly. Needs more orange/gold. The Redwyne has a different grape color. I think the Tyrells looks odd. The ones with white, tan, or backgrounds like that kind of look weird compared to the rest. The olds one were usually very clear, and with the new they aren't as much. There are 2 pages that are locked that needed the updated shields from what I've seen, Selyse Baratheon and Brynden Rivers. And we'll need the bastardy ones too. But yeah I mostly like them - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 20:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) : That's great feedback, thanks. Of course, this is an ongoing process - the shields can be tweaked further when necessary, and upgraded/improved over time. In the case of the lighter colored ones... yeah, they are particularly tricky because after I apply the wood grain effect the them I have to increase the contrast to make it visible. :I've also tried to make sure the match the in-universe sigils as much as possible, so with the Redwyne and Whent ones it's actually the infobox image that needs to be altered, not the shield. I'm also of a mind to get rid of the bastard ones entirely... unless they actually appear in canon, of course. I fear they may be more confusing than helpful, but I'll ask around. What do you think? And of course, that's fine about the talk-page message - your welcome to use it!--Ser Patrek (talk) 13:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: I hope you get to further tweak those. I think the bastard ones kind of give the article a different refershing flare, but I understand what you're coming from. I kind of doubt bastard heraldry would appear, but we have the Blackfyre heraldry, so perhaps that's enough to justify it? Maybe that new noble house book will include them, I don't know. ::: I have to say, the banners look fabulous. The Bolton one especially. That's great. I assume you base them offcanon banners that appear. If there's any that don't like the Northern houses, I can check Iron From Ice's Red Wedding scene to see how they look and give them to you. Keep up the good work, maybe do a poll about the heraldry designs. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 22:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: Thanks! That's a great idea. With the banners I'm inclined to make them as easily identifiable as possible, rather than get too hung up on how much they look like the in-universe ones. As these are wiki icons it's more important that they be recognizable to readers who are unfamiliar with the fine details of the series... for example the in-universe House Tyrell banner shows a field of roses on a white field, rather than a single one on green, which may be confusing. Several houses also have different versions of their own banners, which presents the question of which to use. Many use different shapes (kites, daggers, etc) but I would prefer to be consistent across the board, and just use the dagger one we have at present. What do you think? I'll upload some examples to show you what I mean.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:09, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : See Highgarden, as opposed the previous Tyrell banner.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:14, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::: I don't know. Those have links, so people can be directed to it. Plus the fact that House Tyrell controls Highgarden is mentioned in the article and infobox, so yeah. I think using the dagger banner is the best design. If we have some dagger banners, we should put them to some use. Again, I would prefer canon designs, like House Hornwood's is currently. Speaking of daggers and sigils, I've got a crazy theory about the house Finn's knife is from, but I'm saving that for like a blog post once I get all the blog rules down. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 20:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) The Red and the Black Why did you pick the Black Dragon in the Blackfyre Rebellion?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I find Daeron II to be a charisma vacuum. Daemon just sits well with me. I normally go with who would be the lawful heir, but Daemon is probably the only exception to this. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 15:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) "Ingen" Just curious: what does "InGen" refer to?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/InGen I'm a huge Jurassic Park fan. I love the series, (what attracted me to Telltale was their Jurassic Park title, although that is regarded as one of their worst games). The company that built Jurassic Park was InGen, aka International Genetics Technologies. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 22:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I was wondering if it was "InGen" from Jurassic Park because that's the only InGen I've ever heard of. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC) About Karl and Ebbert Whitehill I made that assumption too that because he is reading he must be the maester but I read books too, doesn't make me a doctor. Since we have no way of knowing which brother is which without the game explicitly mentioning, it is safer to assume the order Gwyn mentioned the names is oldest to youngest. Since she is pointing them out of a tapestry it is strange for her to have mentioned them in order of the middle, right and then left instead of right to left. JK1011x (talk) 15:59, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's like the most obvious clue. It's Westeros. You don't often see children reading books for fun. Let's take Sam for example, he was a big book reader, not hunter or anything. A picture of a family, one is mentioned to be a maester, and there's a guy holding a book. Maesters are the learned men of the Seven Kingdoms. :To be honest I would have preferred they didn't have images at all. Looking at the tapestry, the tallest one, who you say is 'Ebbert' has gloves on, when Karl died of greyscale and wearing gloves in this picture not to spread it. I would prefer an admin come in and settle this debate though. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 20:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Alright have it your way, I see your point. I was just taking the safe route. Feel free to change them back but also change them around on the family tree please to keep them in the right age order. JK1011x (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Poll Hey, now that we have a date for the final video game episode of the season, it's time to update the front page poll to something relevant to it. I haven't had a chance to go through everything yet; can you come up with a poll? Preferably more storyline-question than "what choice did you make" gameplay mechanics (like "who do you think will live" or "what's going to happen"? that sort of thing) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hm, I suppose we could ask what people think the North Grove is, maybe how big of a difference the final choice in Episode 5 will have, or which character will die. The North Grove one is probably a good one, you could have responses like 'an ice dragon' or 'a lot of ironwood' or maybe 'nothing, it doesn't exist'. - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 21:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC)